Detective Conan Poems
by Annie May Detective
Summary: Fluff and angst. Mostly ShinichixRan/ConanxRan, some are short some are long....My first.
1. Chapter 1

(Don't own)

Poems of Detective Conan~

It's falling off you

What hides your identity

You made a mistake

I slip a small peak

How could you lie so harshly?

Don't try to hide it

I hate you liar

Don't try that innocent face

I see through the cracks

Sadness covers me

What I do to deserve this?

Don't hide, tell me now

You fall, I catch you

You screw up, I can forgive

This time it's different

Your excuse is love

I blankly stare at your face

Was the statement true?

They say 'eyes reveal'

Yours, full of tears, say 'love me'

I look quietly

How could I miss it?

All those times… you tried to say

I pushed you away

You wait with that face

I pull you into a hug

Crying 'I love you'.

A/N: Hey it's May-chan! Umm....since this is my first I would love to here what you think. Like:Needs to be longer. Or:Do more. You know that blah blah that everyone wants to hear. I'm happy I joined! :)


	2. Chapter 2

(Don't own, if I did my voodoo dolls would have affect, and Shinichi and Conan would be fighting over Ran evilly. And Kaito would suffer everytime I think of the movie 14 poster.)

Snow gently drifting

Face light up with whimsy

Children run outside

At our own household

You look like you do not care

With bored expressions

So down goes the mask

Yet again I peek secretly

The sad truth pulls through

My eyes water up

Wondering when you'll tell me

Possibly today

My hope won't last long

It's just another slip-up

Adding up my pain

The mask slide some more

Tears fall down your round young face

You've finally broke

I cradle your frame

Your face digs into my neck

Heavy gasps emerge

I await the truth

You gasp out every detail

And sob even more

I whisper sweet words

My fingers run through your hair

'Hush, hush my sweet'

Something must have broke

For your eyes pooled endless tears

No matter what's said

I wipe those sad tears

Attempting to clear your thoughts

Rocking you gently

You say you aren't good

That I deserve someone else

Someone who cares more

But in those blue eyes

I can see the true message

'You are my only'

My face leans to yours

Your child lips press to my own

I suck in a breath

How long I hungered

To see past that child-like face

And remain in bliss

But we'll have to stop

Because to everyone else

You are a young boy

A/N: Hello! If you haven't realized these are haikus...well sorta.... Anyways I have around 2 or 3 in my notebook waiting. Thanks for looking at these. Reveiw or not, your choice.(please do, because I love the happy feeling from a good reveiw :)


	3. Chapter 3

I need her badly

Yet she seems not to notice

Somewhere it makes sense

I have tried so hard

For her to just forget me

But then I return

If I were to come

A secret would break free then

The one I must hide

He couldn't love her

He couldn't even hold her

He was just nothing

She wouldn't love me

She would just not understand

I had this coming

So in my sorrows

The thing that keeps me going

Will allways be you

Turning is a pain

Yet your face is the reward

The face I can't see

Am I this selfish?  
Taking your other chances?  
Sometimes I wonder

Would you be better?  
Would you still cry all the time?  
Go find another?

The answer is no

You would wait my return

Even if you break

But I'll stay by you

Holding your hand all the way

You just won't know it

A/N: Hey, thanks! Yeah I changed the view to Conan, so dramatic! This was kinda on-the-spot I just randomly wrote it. Some how Shinichi is easier to write, maybe it's because his life is sad-ish..? Thanks again,until the next poem...

May-chan


	4. Chapter 4

(Don't own. If I did the anime would be murder-less, and everything would be a desperate try for romance.)

Does he want to feel

The pain I feel everyday

The lonesome feeling

Does he want to hear

The words I cry at the sky

To bring back my love

Does he want to see

His picture stained with tears

From endless crying

He wants me happy

A feeling I cannot show

Until he returns

When he leaves, he's sick

When he leaves, my heart is torn

When he's gone, I'm lost

I stumble, and fall

Wishing you can pick me up

Then his hand appears

My motivation

To keep smiling through the day

To make me happy

My only help source

Is extremely small and weak

And he's like you

A/N: Sup! This I wrote on the bus so I still have those 2 or 3 poems in my notebook. Hey this kinda switched to Ran's POV, ha ha I couldn't resist I guess. Are these getting depressing? Sorry next one will be a little upbeat, I'll just need to write it, since my notebook ones are saaaad-ish,like these! Uhh here's a pick-me-up fact according to NG Kids: The offspring of a whale and dolphin is a wholphin. HAHA! Thank you facts of randomness!


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes it's okay

For us to forgive others

Since you do love them

I have learned that now

After I knew what happened

To my one true love

Sometimes he's stupid

Or just cracking a weird joke

But he's always mine

He brings a smile

Onto my merry pink lips

Even in hard times

He gets his on laugh

Since he is too important

It's his advantage

To me his love feels

Like a bright shining star above

Forever going

Sometimes I wonder

What's it like to be like him

To look up to me

His mask used to show

False happiness, but that's fine

He's still always mine

And his love is real

Each day he shows it some more

It can make my day

A/N: I just got this randomly again. Ha ha, it's my 'trying hard to be upbeat' poem. :) Wholphins... Yeah I'm happy though my best bud had surgery around his eye, and he's okay! Every time I think of his happy face I smile! He he, wholphins... Umm on topic, I'll try not to write any more really short poems!

Conan:That's going to be hard...(evil laughter)

May:No one asked you Miss-ter Love-er!

Conan: You're writing me that way...(grumbles about 'writer these days').

May: Ha ha, I don't own DC! If I did then Kaito would randomly tap dancing!

Kaito:(sneezes)


	6. Chapter 6

(Don't ownie, if I did..... Everyone would be singing 'I'm Singin' In the Rain' when it's not raining.....Even Shin-chan.....((shudder))

Slipping, falling fast

You crash and burn, me nearby

You may laugh it off

This time you stutter

Nervousness surrounds you now

This could be my chance

I swoop in hawk-like

You brush off the evidence

You fake a sweet grin

But I couldn't cave

I saw it, herd it, knew it

No one could stop me

How could you have changed?

I thought you wanted the truth

Now you hide a lie

When we were younger…

We swore not to keep secrets

Can't you remember?

It's too late for you

Your 'I'm sorry' sickens me

I've given up hope

Are you even real?

The person I knew was kind

You're a backstabber

Could you end this joke?

No, you want to beg more

How can I forgive?

All this time I thought

'You are the sweetest person'

I laugh at myself

Ignorance is bliss

Isn't that what you once said?

Should've just believed that

On your knees you plead

'I was dumb, say you love me'

I stamp on your hopes

This is what it's like…

To face your heart torn to bits

Now you must face it

A/N: Heeey! I kinda did my many 'what if' ideas here. So it was 'What if your character doesn't forgive someone'? Well here you go Mr. What If, you get a dramatic DC poem! Wholphins.. ha ha that is the funniest thing every...Lemme see another 'pick-me-up fact' : The average American eats 5,000 bananas in their lifetime.. WAH I need to eat more bananas!


	7. Chapter 7

I wish she wouldn't

Change her mode while I am here

From sad to angry

She always worries

I guess she has the right to

Since I only call

I love her always

She says that she loves me

But only to him

The person who lies

The person who cheated her

The person that's me

If she cries, she hides

Trying not to worry him

But I always peak

I need her badly

Her love gives me all my strength

It fills up my soul

She cannot see though

For my outside appearance

Fools everyone now

At home in my bed

Tears stream down my unmasked face

Lying takes its toll

I stumble outside

Sitting on the couch I cry

Sobbing for the truth

Yet it cannot show

So I cannot stop at all

You must never know

But out of the door

You peer at my tense body

Wondering what's wrong

You wrap your arms 'round

My own rigid thin shoulders

I jump for the shock

You shouldn't see this

For you may ask the question

'Why are you crying?'

I must have pulled you

Like a moth to a small flame

Too close then you'll burn

Pushing you away

I say it was a nightmare

And that you should sleep

Yet I know the answer

As innocent it is

Won't make you believe

So the lies go on

You will look secretly now

To see your lover

A/N: This was a pre-planned notebook poem. So I triple checked it, unlike the on-the-spot ones that get double edited. So did you notice that I do inferring poems so you have to think 'who is talking, who is the second person?'. Yeah I do poems like this so I can use them in english class! Instead of 'Shinichi' this and 'Ran' that. Everyone would be like 'what the...' So yeah hooray confusion! But you can easily tell who's talking n_n


End file.
